<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glowing by TheDistantDusk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185279">Glowing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDistantDusk/pseuds/TheDistantDusk'>TheDistantDusk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon Hinny one-shots (all ratings, no order) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, fightfortherightsofhouseelves's Hinny Christmas Fest 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDistantDusk/pseuds/TheDistantDusk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It still takes him aback like this when he catches sight of what she looks like at eight months pregnant. Especially when they’re in public.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon Hinny one-shots (all ratings, no order) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glowing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It still takes him aback like this when he catches sight of what she looks like at eight months pregnant. Especially when they’re in public. </p><p>When they’re apart, even for a few minutes, it’s almost like he forgets how lovely she is. And he knows Ginny’s lovely, of course. She’s always been lovely... a firecracker combined with a lightning bolt, wrapped in a tiny, beautiful package. But he can’t deny there’s something special about her being pregnant. With his baby. <em>Their</em> baby. </p><p>Even now, as he watches her on Christmas Eve, the thought forces a fleeting grin to his face. He reckons he’s had too much of this mulled wine they started drinking in the kitchen, because he hasn’t heard a bloody word Ron’s said for the past three minutes. Something about broomsticks and Kingsley. Something about Hermione. Whatever. It all buzzes through Harry’s ears as he takes her in. </p><p>But for fuck’s sake, do you blame him? </p><p>He’s used to seeing her at home — <em>their</em> home. He’s far more accustomed to her wearing his pajama pants and relaxing on the couch, a tub of ice cream balanced on her bump. He loves seeing Ginny in absolutely any capacity, but she is a bit dressier now that they’ve gone to the Burrow for Christmas. </p><p>She’s standing by the tree and chatting with George as Harry and Ron recline by the fire. Ginny chose a black dress and matching boots for tonight, an ensemble that became part of her wardrobe last month. It curves around her bump, hugging her hips. Harry’s told her he loves it more times than he can count — and to his surprise, he’s taken her in public to show it off more times than he can count. </p><p>Because at this stage in his life, he doesn’t have the energy to give a shit about what <em>Witch Weekly</em> claims. Maybe he and Ginny did marry too young. Maybe they are jumping the gun on this whole baby thing. Maybe they’re just empty-headed morons who have the audacity to think they deserve happiness. </p><p>But Harry’s the one who watched her grow every single day for the last eight months. He’s the one who’s splayed his hands on her stomach, waiting — with fervent awe — to feel their baby stretch and move inside her. He’s the one who’s watched her grow. </p><p>Suddenly, it’s too much. Being apart from her is too much. He knows he’s a little drunk, but as she stands in front of the tree, her face lit from behind with the dancing fairy lights, she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. </p><p>So he ignores Ron, mid-sentence. He puts his goblet down, he rises to his feet, and strides towards Ginny with the sort of purpose you only find when you’ve been given the perspective of how dark things could have — <em>should have</em> — truly been. </p><p>Ginny turns towards him with a startled look that swiftly shifts to a smirk. “You’ve hit the wine, I see,” she notes, rolling her eyes. “I swear they make it stronger every year, and—“</p><p>He cuts her off with a kiss. A tender kiss. The sort that’s still ok to share in front of her family, despite the noises and swears that George makes to her left. She gives a soft sigh beneath his lips, relaxing into his touch; a few moments later, he’s the one who pulls back with a pant when she tries to deepen it. </p><p>“What the hell was that?” she manages, her eyes heavy-lidded as she blinks up at him. “You can’t just do that to a pregnant woman, Harry! An impromptu snog is liable to kill me.”  </p><p>“Sorry,” he lies, brushing a stray bit of hair away from her face. Then he leans in, caressing her side, and whispers something into her ear that makes her both laugh and groan. <em>“You’re glowing.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>